Twas The Night
by TheDarlingDearheart
Summary: She's trying to be a good little girl and sleep soundly so that Santa can pay the TARDIS a visit... but how can she possibly when there's such an awful racket! ElevenxRose, fluffy. Merry Christmas!


**Keeping with what I hope to make a Christmas tradition, (though this year it's on this new account and quite a bit longer), here is an Eleven/Rose Christmas... more or less. :P  
><strong>**I had this written for quite some time, and only just rediscovered it. Tweaked a little, I now present it to you for happy, Christmas-y reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, the TARDIS... anything. I own nothing. I live in a box, and I don't even own that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the TARDIS, silence had long since fallen. Even the customary whirring seemed significantly less, which made for a long, restful night. In the very depths of the ship, in one of the many twisting and turning corridors, there stood a door. Behind that door was a room shrouded in darkness. On every surface of that room there were photographs, books, memories of a bygone era, and promises of yet another to come.<p>

When all of a sudden there arose such a clatter, the blonde girl sprang from her bed to see what on earth that man –and by 'that man', she meant the Doctor– thought he was doing at 1:03 on Christmas morning.

Well, _actually_, Rose Tyler's eyes opened slowly, and she groaned when she looked over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand– she would be doing no 'springing' for quite some time. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, blinking every now and again until her vision was no longer blurry and she could see the glow-in-the-dark stars that she'd stuck up there years ago. She sighed. Sometimes, even after half a year back onboard the TARDIS, Rose still felt like at any moment she would wake up and be back in Pete's world.

The clattering and shuffling and banging continued, and the girl groaned again, pulling her pillow up on either side to cover her ears and muffle the noise. She supposed she didn't _really_ mind it, but honestly, if he was going to go fixing things, do it while she was busy showering, or doing her nails, or on one of those days where they just sat around and did nothing… She laughed aloud at that– when did they _ever _just sit around and do nothing?

After narrowing down the Doctor's time to fix things to very few occasions, she became less annoyed with the awful amount of noise he was making. And besides, knowing him, he was trying his absolute hardest not to make a racket for fear of waking her. A soft smile formed on her lips, and Rose vowed not to tell him he'd woken her the next morning. So, being ever the good girl on Christmas Eve (if it could even be called that anymore), she closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, when Rose had only _just_ fallen back into dreamland, the loudest crash of all resounded through the TARDIS, followed by a quiet 'ow'. Rose's eyes snapped open and she slowly got out of bed. Wrapping her robe around her, she opened her bedroom door and began padding through the corridors in her bunny slippers, heading to the control room where she assumed the Doctor was.

The light that came from within the console room was blinding to Rose's still sleepy eyes, and she quickly covered them with her arm as she stepped in.

"Doctor?"

She heard a crash, followed by shuffling. She went to move her arm, but–

"No, no! Don't. Move. Just… Stay there. Like that," the Doctor called out to her, inwardly cursing himself for having been so loud.

Rose stood absolutely still, her arm still covering her eyes. "Why do I have to stay like this?" she asked quietly, knowing he wasn't likely to hear her. And when she didn't get a response, she knew that he hadn't. Several minutes (and clunks and thuds) later, she could feel someone standing beside her.

"Close your eyes," the Doctor whispered, taking Rose's arm away from her face once he was sure she wouldn't be peeking. He grasped her hand and led her very carefully down the stairs and over to the console. He positioned himself behind her, hands on her shoulders, and leaned in close to her ear. "Open."

Rose had to blink a few times before she could take in everything. The walls were all strung with garlands in varying colours, bows were everywhere… Even the controls were flashing a merry red and green. She was touched and in awe at his taking the time to decorate so thoroughly. Rose turned around and gave him her best smile, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried to express her happiness in words.

"Doctor, I… This is…"

He was positively beaming, and looking very much like a little boy, he pointed to the corner just right of the doors. Rose stepped around the console and gasped. A Christmas tree stood there, so tall that it curved near the top where it began hitting the ceiling; the star was dangling a little hazardously. All around it were shiny packages tied up in pretty bows and ribbons, twinkling in the light of the tree and the TARDIS itself.

Now she _really_ didn't know what to say. Upon getting closer to the tree, she saw it to be covered with wonderful ornaments– some that had strange markings upon them, others held photos of herself and the Doctor, and some of just her alone. She spotted a particular one and gingerly inspected it, then laughed when her suspicion was confirmed; Mufasa, from the Lion King. She took a step back so that she could take a look at the tree as a whole again and smiled.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, turning to look at the Doctor with tears shining in her eyes.

"Of course I did! Well, and the TARDIS. She always bugs me about putting up decorations at Christmastime, but I can never seem to keep track of when it actually is," he replied with a grin as he closed the distance between them.

"Then how did you know when it was this year?"

"You keep that calendar in your room. It comes in handy–"

"You snuck into my room?" Rose accused, though her smile betrayed her true feelings. She took a step closer to him and just stared at him for a time. He'd changed so much. Sometimes she wasn't even sure that he really _was _the Doctor. But the way his eyes flashed when he was excited, and how they seemed to sparkle whenever he looked at her… _Then_ she knew; knew that he was still hers, and, if she guessed right, she was his, too.

The Doctor looked positively affronted. "Me? Sneak into your room? Rose Tyler, what would make you think that I would _ever__–__"_

Rose raised her eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips and stood straighter, though she was still rather short compared to him.

"Alright, _yes,_ I snuck into your room, but _only_ to see your calendar."

"Promise?" she asked, though she really didn't even have to.

"Promise," he replied with a grin. "Now open your presents!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like; just a bit of fluff. :)<br>****Merry Christmas!**


End file.
